bustyresourcesfandomcom-20200216-history
Iris Lingerie
Iris Lingerie is an American lingerie retailer. Products Alterations Iris Lingerie offers in-house alterations on their products. Bras Iris Lingerie carries bras in bands 28 to 50 and cups A to L. Brands include: *Chantelle *Fantasie *Freya *Goddess *Le Mystère *Panache *PrimaDonna *Wacoal Company information *'Address:' 366 Atlantic Avenue, Brooklyn, NY 11217 *'Phone:' +1 718-422-1149 *'Email:' Shop@IrisLingerieBrooklyn.com Reviews See additional reviews on: ---- ::Store experience: ::I was not allowed to browse the store on my own; a fitter was required to grab items ::I was correctly sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 34J ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 3 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: JJ in Elomi only, but plenty of sub-H cups in smaller bands. Also a decent selection of larger bands ::Comments about store experience: : It's in a tiny basement, and you have to enter through a totally separate store, which makes it feel a bit stifling. Not handicapped accessible. The other customer there at the time seemed quite happy. I went there on the strength of their Yelp reviews, which were mostly, "I thought I was a 36B but I'm really a 30F!" so I'm assuming they do know their stuff, fitting-wise. ::Bra fitting experience: ::My fitter's name was Iris ::I would not recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was quite knowledgeable (4 out of 5) ::My fitter was very pushy (5 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel very uncomfortable (1 out of 5) ::Comments about fitter: : I've held off on writing this review because it's negative, and I'd prefer not to discourage a small business. But even after a year, the experience still bothers me. : The first thing she said to me was, "YOU don't fit you, I fit you!" She went on and on about her experience with costuming and corset making - all good things! - but I felt pretty disrespected just because I knew what size I was looking for. I'd called ahead and asked what their selection was in 34JJ, and when I got there I misspoke and said 32JJ, which was seized on as evidence that I didn't know what I wanted. : Her "*I* fit you!" attitude went into the actual fitting. The first bra she brought me, I attempted to take it out of her hands so I could put it on. She refused and held it out of my reach. Okay, whatever, you can put it on me. : But when she did, she held the straps together behind my back, *grabbed me around the waist and SHOVED ME FORWARD*, telling me, "bend over!" I said, "Let me go." She pushed me forward again, and I put up my arms and - still fairly calmly, considering - said, "PLEASE let me go." She then exited the fitting room (throwing up her hands in what looked to me like exasperation) and another fitter helped me from then on. : It was actually pretty horrible, being half naked in a basement while being physically restrained around my waist and by my bra straps. I don't know why I didn't just get dressed and flee. ---- ::I might recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was somewhat knowledgeable (3 out of 5) ::My fitter was not at all pushy (1 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel somewhat comfortable (3 out of 5) ::Comments about fitter: : Given that she had to clean up after my rather uncomfortable experience with her boss, she did an okay job. She tried to convince me that an Elomi Caitlyn in 34J was a great fit (it's okay) and told me that sometimes we have to compromise and put up with a so-so fit. ---- See also *Online retailer *Offline retailer Category:Retailers Category:Bra retailers Category:American Category:Offline retailers